Promises to Keep
by lostcowgirl
Summary: Two men plan to rob the Dodge City bank without interference by shooting Matt and kidnapping Kitty.  Will their plans be thwarted or will Matt and Kitty each face danger alone?
1. Chapter 1 Two Strangers

**Chapter 1 – Two Strangers**

Dodge City was bustling even though the cattle season had only just begun, so it was understandable that the normally observant US Marshal Matt Dillon failed to notice the stranger. He was just another of the many cowboys and other drifters who had wandered into the town and its saloons. The stranger may have been part of the background for Matt, but Jeff Beckley was paying close attention to the marshal.

A week later Jeff's friend Pete Layton joined him. He and Jeff sat at a table in the Long Branch watching the redheaded saloon owner Kitty Russell talking with Doc Adams. Both men, clean-shaven and of average build, were dressed like cowhands, their dark hair hidden under their Stetsons. Pete signaled to Sam to come out from behind the bar toward their table.

"What'll it be, gents?" the bartender asked.

"Whiskey," the two replied. "Make it a bottle," Jeff added as he handed the money over to pay for it.

"What have you learned?" Pete asked. "When's the best time to take him? We should do it soon even though if we wait a week even more money will be in the bank. The trouble is there might be too many people around by then."

When their shared bottle and Jeff's tale were finished both men rose from their table and walked out the batwing doors of the saloon. They headed in opposite directions, Pete to Wilber Jonas' store and Jeff down Front Street toward the blacksmith shop to check on Quint Asper's progress with the new shoes for his and Pete's horses.

Another night passed as Beckley and Layton blended back into the growing crowds. They nodded at each other when they passed on the steps leading to the upstairs rooms at the Dodge House, but otherwise kept apart. When they did meet on the street, they acted like two friendly strangers who'd happened to meet when they brought their horses to the blacksmith to be shod.

Each night they'd meet in one or the other's room to discuss their observations. By Saturday evening they'd be ready to carry out their plans.

"Jeff, you first. What's his pattern? Who's he close to?"

"He stops by the Long Branch most mornings and always makes it his first and last stop on his evening rounds. When he does, it's to spend time with that female saloonkeeper. He regularly has meals with her at Delmonico's, often also with his assistant, the gangly fellow with the gimpy leg, and the town doctor. The four of them are real close to my way of thinkin'. I reckon, from what I've seen, the redhead's his woman."


	2. Chapter 2  Double Trouble

**Chapter 2 - Double Trouble**

It was still early evening, but the crowd in the Long Branch was already lively. This was Dodge City on a Saturday night during the season after all. The saloon was crowded, but not so crowded, like it would be later on, that there wasn't some open space. There was still a clear path from the center of the bar to the front door. Matt finished his beer, stood up from the table and headed toward the batwing doors.

"I'll pick you up in about an hour for supper," he said, momentarily turning back to Kitty. I'll be back directly, as soon as I finish my early rounds."

He turned and began walking forward again. Matt pushed the swinging doors wide as two shots rang out – one from Front Street directly in front of him and one from the bar behind him. He fell as Kitty raced toward him. She never made it. Pete Layton, who had been by the bar, moved even faster and grabbed her before she could reach the fallen marshal. He pushed her past Matt's body out onto the street where Jeff Beckley joined them.

"Folks, don't try to stop us," Beckley stated. "We're clearin' out of town soon as we take care of some business at the bank and the marshal's woman's comin' with us. If any of you makes the slightest move to interfere, she's as dead as your marshal there and we'll just have to grab us another hostage."

As soon as the two bushwhackers and their hostage took a dozen steps down the boardwalk to the bank, Chester Goode, who'd come running from Matt's office at the sound of the shots, and Quint reached the Long Branch. They saw Kitty with the gun to her head and Matt lying half inside and half outside the saloon. They made no effort to rescue Kitty for fear they'd get her killed instead and turned to see what they could do for Matt.

Chester, Quint and Sam picked up Matt and together carried him across the alley toward the doctor's office. Doc Adams met them at the foot of the stairs and put his ear to Matt's chest.

"Bring him upstairs and lay him on the table. I've got to work fast if there's to be any chance of saving him."

As Doc spoke those words, Beckley and Layton, with Kitty between them, carried their saddlebags with $50,000 stolen from Mr. Bodkin's bank. They moved to their waiting horses, first hoisting her and the money onto the middle one, carefully tying her and the saddlebags onto the saddle so that a loop around her neck would tighten if she made any sudden moves or any of the townsfolk tried to rescue her. Even as they mounted and headed west out of town one or the other had a pistol pointed at her head. They galloped past a startled Festus Haggen as he rode in on his mule Ruth.

"Golly Bill, can't a feller leave a place to do some cowboyin' without everthin' fallin' apart?" he asked himself and whoever might be listening.

Wilber Jonas, the owner of the General Store, had barely finished telling Festus all that had happened before Chester, Quint and Sam were back downstairs. Sam headed back into the Long Branch. The marshal being shot and the owner being taken hostage only increased the crowd standing at the bar and sitting at the poker tables. Chester, Quint and Festus walked down the boardwalk toward the marshal's office, but Chester left them at the telegraph office. He knew the town would be torn apart if a real lawman didn't come by to take care of things while the three of them rode after the bank robbers, so he sent a telegram to Hays City asking Frank Reardon for his help. Even if he could come, or at least send one of his deputies, Sam would have his hands full until help arrived since Chester planned for his small posse to leave in a couple of hours.

The three men sat glum-faced around the table in the marshal's office. All they could do was wait so the robbers wouldn't suspect they were being followed. Festus was sure the moon would give them enough light for him and Quint to track by and Chester felt he owed it to his boss to save Miss Kitty even more than getting back the bank's the money. He only hoped he could rescue her in time for it to maybe make a difference to Mr. Dillon. They'd check in with Doc just before they left to learn how he was doing.

An hour later the door to the jail opened to reveal Frank Reardon and a Cheyenne woman. The two walked in and Frank grabbed the chair next to Matt's desk. He gestured for the woman to sit on it.

"Frank, what are you and Miss Maria doin' here?" Chester stammered in surprise. "It ain't more than an hour since I sent that wire to Hays."

"I don't know about any wire, Chester. Maria and I are here because we wanted to ask Matt and Kitty something in person instead of sending a letter. Why were you trying to contact me?"

"I was hopin' you'd fill in while Quint, Festus and me go after a couple of polecats who shot Mr. Dillon and took Miss Kitty hostage."

For Frank and Maria, on hearing the news, everyone in the room except Chester failed to make an impression on their numbed brains. It took some time for Frank and Maria to get over the shock of what Chester had just told them, but when it turned into a dull ache Frank was ready to do what he could for the man he considered his best friend. Therefore, while Festus went to get the horses and his mule for the small posse, the three men and one woman walked down Front Street to Doc's office. The four of them climbed the stairs, hoping Doc had finished operating. Frank spoke first.

"Doc, how is he?"

"I just don't know. I got the bullets out. They came within an inch or so of definitely killing him, but I still can't say his chances are all that good. Although the odds might improve somewhat if Kitty were here."

"Well Doc, we promise we'll do what we can for Matt and his town. Chester, Quint and that other fellow are ready to ride out to rescue Kitty while I keep a lid on Matt's town. You know Maria will do whatever she can to help you. I wish all of us could do more."


	3. Chapter 3  Kitty on the Trail

**Chapter 3 – Kitty on the Trail**

Layton and Beckley set a hard pace, but finally decided they were far enough from Dodge to make camp. They placed the saddlebags with the money in a hollow at the base of a tree and then forced Kitty to sit in front of it. Then they tied a rope around her and the tree before building a small fire to cook their beans and boil coffee. They ignored Kitty while they ate.

Kitty struggled against the ropes that held her but it was merely for something to do. Even if she managed to loosen them, she couldn't get her mind to focus on a plan of escape. All she could do was wonder if Matt was still alive. If he was dead, she didn't care if they killed her. If he were alive, the sooner she got back to him the more likely he would remain that way. Her thoughts drifted back and forth even though she knew she had to make herself believe he was still alive. It was the only way it would turn out right for her and her man. It was a promise she made to herself, just as she knew their friends in Dodge would keep their unspoken promise to Matt and themselves to keep her safe or die trying. Any one of them would have gladly taken those bullets that hit Matt if he could.

Despite Kitty being secured to the tree, the two men took turns watching her and listening for the sound of an approaching posse. The only thing they were sure of was that Matt Dillon wouldn't be riding with them even though they had his woman. That thought pleased them. They had her completely in their power and she was mighty good to look at. The thought of enjoying her assets sat even better, but that would have to wait until they got to the cabin later in the morning.

When morning came, Layton and Beckley ate their breakfast, put out the fire and saddled the horses before Pete held a canteen to Kitty's lips. He allowed her only a few sips before he stepped back, holding his gun on her while his partner unwound the rope from the tree. Pete Layton didn't let his gun waver until Jeff had her secured for travel. Her hands were tied together and then the rope was looped around her neck so he could pull it tight if she tried to get away. Jeff tugged on the rope, choking her slightly to let her know she'd better cooperate with Pete's order to grab the saddlebags from the tree hollow. It was awkward with her hands tied together, but somehow Kitty managed it.

Once they lifted her into the saddle, the men again tied her and the saddlebags in such a way that she couldn't even move an inch without choking. They set off at the same rapid pace as the day before and didn't stop until they reached a cabin built up against a hill. It wasn't exactly flush with the hill since the cabin did have a couple of rear windows, but there was hardly enough room for a man to sidle up to either of them. The hill itself was bare rock and offered few toe and finger holds. Still, a determined man might climb down it if he were willing to slide part of the way. In front, the trees and sheltering rocks stopped 50 yards away. Anyone in the cabin could spot a man coming from that direction before he got halfway to the door. The sides offered a better chance of a close approach, but eventually the man, or men, would have to move around to the front if they hoped to enter the cabin.

The two men and their captive approached the cabin from the east, slowing to a halt as they got within 20 feet. Beckley and Layton dismounted, securing all three horses to convenient low branches where they could remain hidden. This time Jeff crept around to the rear, the north side of the building, while Pete stayed with Kitty, who was still tied in place. Even so, he kept a tight hold on the rope while awaiting Jeff's return.

"it's as empty as a stockyard after all the beefs are shipped out on the train. We can untie our property and take her and the money inside. Only a Redskin or a really good trapper could follow our trail here."

"You're right about that, Jeff. That bumbling deputy has no chance and I doubt anybody else in that town has the guts to try. They didn't try nothin' to stop us after we shot their lawman."

Their comments gave Kitty hope. She knew the men of Dodge didn't try to stop Layton and Beckley because of their concern for Matt and her. Also, she noticed Fetstus Haggen arrived as they left. He and Quint Asper could track just about anything. Festus, the Hillman, was a former wolfer and Quint, who was half Comanche, had lived with his mother's people as a warrior. Chester was also more capable than he appeared after working for Matt for more than nine years. She knew her three friends would be here soon, but would Matt be around for their return? Meanwhile, she'd look for a chance to escape.

The outlaws loosened the ropes just enough so they could drag the tired and hungry redhead from her horse and into the cabin. However, before taking her inside, they let her close the door to the privy so she could relieve herself, but one of them held onto the rope around her neck. Once inside, they secured her to the one bed after stowing the money beneath it. They could sleep in the armchair while taking turns keeping watch, although neither thought it was really necessary. Still, it didn't hurt to be cautious especially when the other one was either sleeping or pleasuring himself with the dead lawman's woman who was now completely in their power. It would be a very enjoyable existence until the time was right to head west into Colorado with her in tow and start spending their money.

Afternoon became evening and the men relaxed further. They lit the oil lamp and cooked supper for themselves. They even gave Kitty some water and a bit of bread with gravy soaked into it. Then they let her up again to use the chamber pot in the corner. Pete Layton held the loop of rope around her neck tight.

"Just take them drawers all the way off and toss 'em over the screen so we know you've done it," Pete ordered as he jerked the noose tighter to let her know he meant business."

Kitty obeyed. Her friends would soon be here. That was reason enough to find a way to live long enough to get home to find out about Matt. However, when she came out from behind the screen, Jeff Beckley came up close behind her as Pete kept the noose taut. He unbuttoned her dress and pulled it down so it dropped to the floor. Kitty didn't resist. Instead she remained stoic, forcing herself to believe Matt lay alive and waiting in Doc's office.

Her two captors forced her to lie face down on the bed; this time securing only her hands to the headboard so they could turn her over at will. Beckley now took hold of the rope, which remained around her neck, to make sure she couldn't move without choking while Layton removed her shoes and stockings. She was now clad in only her petticoats and corset. Layton soon freed her of the corset with the aid of a sharp knife. He pulled it out from under her when Beckley tugged on the rope, forcing her to lift her torso from the bed.

While Beckley watched, Layton ran his hands down her now bare back, gradually reaching her petticoats and pulling them off her body. When he pulled them past her feet, he grabbed her ankles and flipped her over. She was now completely exposed and knew what would happen next. If rescue didn't come quick, she'd be breaking the promise she made to Matt that night during their first year of getting to know each other when he followed her home from the charity dance he'd taken her to. After they indulged in their private ball back at the Long Branch, he carried her upstairs and they made love for the first time. That night she vowed that no other man would touch or even see her privates and no man had for nearly nine years until now.


	4. Chapter 4 Meanwhile Back in Dodge

**Chapter 4 – Meanwhile Back in Dodge**

As soon as the small posse left, Frank Reardon headed out on the street to do Matt's job for him while Maria went to their hotel room to unpack their grips and change from her traveling clothes. Doc was left alone with the unconscious Matt, wondering what else he might do to save his friend's life and if his three friends who'd left to rescue Kitty would succeed. His dearest wish was for the two most important people in his life to find happiness in a home together, but such a hope seemed so far away under the circumstances.

Doc looked down at Matt's face as he finished checking his pulse, which wasn't any stronger, but at least it wasn't any weaker. He noticed the man's eyes flutter open for a second or two and his mouth open to speak. Doc leaned closer so he could hear the weak whisper.

"Where's Kitty?"

"Go back to sleep, Matt. She got called away."

The short expenditure of energy was almost too much in his weakened state. Matt slipped back into unconsciousness. Doc sat at his side until he heard a knock on the door. It was Frank and Maria with a supper tray for him.

"Doc, we thought you might want something other than your own cooking. Is there any change?"

"He came to momentarily and seemed to know where he was. He asked about Kitty and I sorta lied to him, that is to say, I didn't tell him the full truth. In his state he won't realize how long she's been called away for, at least I hope he won't realize it. If he knew the danger Kitty's in, it could have one of two effects – either it'll speed up his recovery to the point that he'll try to go out after her or he'll give up all hope and succumb to his injuries."

We'll come back tomorrow and see if he's ready for visitors. Maybe by then Chester and the rest of the posse will be back with good news. I know I'd go crazy if I didn't know if Maria was safe or not."

In the morning Frank and Maria went to see if Matt was awake after their breakfast in Delmonico's. There was no sign of the posse as they climbed the stairs to Doc's office. They entered to find a worried Doc hovering over Matt who was mumbling in his semi-conscious state.

"Kitty, where are you, honey? I need you to help me get through this."

Suddenly, as Doc took hold of his wrist to measure his pulse one more time, Matt snapped fully awake. His eyes lit upon Frank and Maria standing by the examining table where he'd been lying since he was brought upstairs from the door to the Long Branch and then shifted to Doc. After a minute of shifting his focus back and forth, and taking a sip or two of water, he finally spoke.

"What are you two doing here? Are you the reason Kitty was called away?"

"Sort of, Matt. We came to ask a favor of the two of you, but it'll keep until you're a bit stronger and you and Kitty are in the same room."

Matt continued to improve as the day wore on. He even regained his appetite somewhat. Nonetheless, it worried him that Kitty still hadn't come to see him. He now lay in the back room. Frank and Sam had helped Doc move him to the more comfortable bed. He was finding it hard to sleep despite how tired he felt and despite the bed, but Doc kept giving him powders and pills to knock him out, especially when he questioned him about Kitty. Doc, Sam, Frank and Maria were holding something back about her. He just couldn't grasp what it might be. Had the people who shot him killed her? If that was what happened, he needed to get out of this bed soon so he could find them. Were Chester and Quint and maybe some others already after them? Was that why they hadn't been by and Frank was filling in as marshal?

The following morning, Matt decided he was due some answers. The questions were driving him crazy. Finally, after finishing his breakfast of eggs and toast and a couple of rashers of bacon with more to come if he still felt hungry, Doc agreed that he deserved to know what happened after he was shot.

"By golly, Matt, your health must be improving thanks to the ministrations of your brilliant personal physician. Otherwise, you wouldn't be demanding all these answers. All right I'll tell you. Two men shot you and then they robbed the bank, using Kitty as a shield. Chester sent for Frank, but he was already here before any telegram could possibly reach him. That allowed him to take Quint and Festus with him after the robbers and Kitty. I can only assume they're still on their trail and will be back as soon as they rescue her from them. For both our sakes I hope they're back today, tomorrow at the latest.


	5. Chapter 5 Rescue

**Chapter 5 – Rescue**

Chester peaked in one of the windows at the back of the cabin and didn't like what he saw. They needed to hurry or Miss Kitty would suffer what he'd heard was a fate worse than death. The three men had left their two horses and one mule hidden at the top of the rise and slid down the hill, making as little noise as possible. Quint had located the three horses the two outlaws and Kitty were riding and joined Chester and Festus at the rear of the cabin.

Silently, the three men split up. Chester and Festus raised the sash on each of the windows, neither of which was locked, while Quint moved along the trees on the east side, ready to make a run for the door.

The town blacksmith was still moving toward the door when the other two stood inside the cabin. Chester raised his rifle and Festus drew his pistol just as Jeff Beckley caught sight of them. He let his hands slip from the rope around Kitty's neck so he could grab for his gun, which alerted Pete Layton, stopping his hand from moving any further along her body.

"Let's jis have the two of you step away from the lady and keep yer hands where we kin see 'em," Festus announced before Chester could say anything.

Pete moved away, trying to grab for Chester's rifle as he did. Because Chester, embarrassed by Kitty's state of undress, turned his head away from the bed, he almost succeeded. However, Quint burst through the door at that moment.

"Try that and a bullet from my rifle will kill you before you can get a good hold. Chester, Festus and I can cover them while you pick up Kitty's clothes and release her completely from the rope," he said.

"How'd you manage to find us? Once we got rid of the marshal we didn't think anyone would be able to come close to trackin' us. How could the town blacksmith, a gimpy jailer and a scrungy drifter manage it? You ain't no Indian or trapper from the hills," Beckley quipped.

"Looks like you and your partner didn't learn all you should about us," Chester replied from in front of the bed where he stood blocking Kitty with his body while she dressed. "Mr. Dillon taught me a lot about trackin' since I been workin' for him, Quint is half Comanche and Festus is a trapper from the hills. I understand how you missed Festus, cause he's new and got back to town just as you were leavin', but everyone in town knows about Quint."

"I reckon we missed a few things when we were studyin' you and your town," Layton added. "The marshal's whore will probably tell you where we hid the bank money, so there's no sense in hidin' it, but why are you so protective of the honor of a saloon gal? It can't be because she somehow managed to buy the place."

"You missed something else," Quint added. "Matt and Kitty are very good friends of ours, meaning we promised them both to go after whoever tries to hurt them or die trying. This time you harmed both of them. We saved Kitty just in time, but we don't know if Doc was able to save Matt's life. If he didn't, we just might be tempted to do some damage to you Comanche style before turning you over to the rest of Dodge for lynching."

It was already dark, but Kitty was anxious to get back to Matt, dead or alive. Since the night was clear and the moon was full, her three friends required little persuasion. They took only enough time to finish off the remaining stew from the outlaw's supper before gathering their mounts and heading back to town, their carefully guarded prisoners in tow. Even with allowing only short stops to rest, it would be late tomorrow before they reached the town.


	6. Chapter 6  Reunion

**Chapter 6 – Reunion**

Matt grew more restless as the day wore on. More than anything he wanted to get out of bed and ride in search of Kitty, but he was too weak to do it. Still, it didn't stop him from trying. Doc, knowing his friend well, made sure Matt wasn't alone for a minute. Mostly, since Frank had Matt's work to do and Doc had calls to make, Maria was there to nurse him.

"Matt, it's not good for you to worry. You have to believe Kitty's unharmed and on her way home with Chester and your other two friends. The strength of your belief is what increases the chances that what you most want will be so."

"I know you're right, Maria, but I can't help worrying about her. I've every confidence it Chester, Quint and Festus' ability and I know they'll stop at nothing to bring her home safe, yet the two Doc says shot me and robbed the bank won't be willing to let her go without a fight. I can't rest easy until I see her."

Later, after nibbling at his supper, which didn't make Doc very happy, Matt fell into a restless sleep. When he awoke to the sound of voices in the front room, it was fully dark. He strained his ears to hear who was out there and what they were saying before letting them know he was awake.

"Doc, how is the marshal now? Chester and Quint tol' me he was lookin' mighty peek-ed when they left him. Kin I see him?"

"Not right now. He's sleeping. I wish I didn't have to tell him about Kitty this morning, but he wouldn't stop asking for her. By the way, did you get those two and more importantly, did you do it before they harmed her?"

"No need fer worryin' about that now. Chester's gone to lock 'em and the money they stole up in the jail and Quint's gone to take care of the horses and Ruth. Miss Kitty wanted to freshen up a bit afore comin' to see the marshal. She'll be a whole heap better once she sets her eyes on him."

Matt couldn't believe his ears. He called out to let them know he was awake.

Doc opened the door to the back room and walked directly over to the bed with Festus following close behind. For the first time since he learned what happened, Matt's body was more relaxed, but the worry hadn't completely left him. He couldn't relax completely, and neither could Doc, until he saw talked to her himself.

Five minutes later Quint and Chester entered Matt's sick room, just before Festus left to get Ruth from the stable and leave town. At the time Frank was making the late evening rounds and Maria had gone back to rest at the Dodge House. Tomorrow would be soon enough to speak with Matt and Kitty alone. Tonight, after his friends who rescued her left, Maria knew they needed a chance to be alone together; that is, until Doc kicked her out too.

"Mr. Dillon, I sure am glad to see you awake. When I took the posse out I wasn't sure what we'd find when we got back or what we'd find when we caught up to them. I just did what I thought you'd want me to do."

"Thanks Chester. I'm grateful to all of you for bringing her back. I'm also glad you were able to bring them back alive. If I find out they did anything to hurt her, I'm looking forward to settling with them personally. It didn't hurt that you brought back the money too, and that's a fact."

"Matt, you know Chester, Festus and I couldn't let you down," Quint added. "What kind of friends would we be if we didn't do all we could to keep Kitty from coming to any harm."

"Mr. Dillon, you needn't worry none 'bout that. Miss Kitty will be along directly I'm sure."

As if on cue, Kitty walked through the door into the Doc's back room at that moment, carrying a tray laden with supper for two. She'd taken the time to take a bath and put on a gown she knew Matt especially liked because it brought out the blue of her eyes. Her hair was fixed just so and her smile upon seeing her man wide-awake lit up the room. His return grin made the room even brighter, if that was possible.

"Doc, you've worked your usual miracle, I see," she quipped.

"Pshaw, even though his personal physician is absolutely brilliant, that stubborn marshal of yours had something to do with it. He was too mule-headed to die without knowing you were safe and now he has to recover because you are. That doesn't mean he still doesn't need plenty of rest so all of you get out of here."

"Now hold on Doc," Matt put in. "You can chase those other two out, but I'm not going back to sleep. I see Kitty's brought her supper with her. I just might eat what you brought me earlier, if you're willing to heat it up, and whatever Kitty doesn't finish too. I'm suddenly famished. You might even join those other two for supper at Delmonico's. I'm sure none of you had much chance to eat. Besides, you can tell Joe to put it on my tab."

Doc was reluctant, but seeing the look the couple gave him, he relented. There was nothing to do but get to Delmonico's before it closed while reminding Kitty she'd have to leave as soon as he returned.

"Cowboy, you need a shave. After you finish eating, I'll see what I can do about it."

"Now hold on just a minute. I didn't survive Doc poking around in me just so you could slit my throat with a razor and here I thought I could stop worrying about you for at least the next hour."

"I'm glad to see you too, Matt. Did you think all I had on my mind the past couple of days was what those two might do if somebody didn't come get me in time? I kept hoping that somebody was you, although I knew that was a mere dream after seeing you shot down like that."

"We can be grateful we're both alive, but there's one thing I've got to know. Did they…?"

"No, they didn't, Cowboy. There's no need to avenge my honor. Our friends arrived before you would have been forced to beat them within an inch of their lives for molesting me. Now lie back against those pillows so I can feed you. If you're nice, I might even let you feed me; that is, if you're up to it."

"If you're gonna dangle that kind of temptation in front of me, I promise to be good."

All too soon Doc returned. Kitty, true to her word, left within a few minutes, but not before giving Matt a peck on the cheek. Once she was gone, Doc gave his patient a sleeping draught to make sure he slept through the night before turning in for the night. Now that his world was together again, he realized how exhausted he was.

Morning brought Kitty with another tray of food. This time she brought enough for all three of them. The restful sleep they all had during the night improved their health, especially Matt's, who continued to regain his strength. They were so caught up in eating and simply being back in each other's company that they failed to hear the new people enter.

"Doc, why don't you walk over to Matt's office and play some checkers or cribbage with Chester. He's kind of stuck over there until those prisoners come to trial. He'd welcome some decent company. Maria and Kitty will provide the nursing while I sit on that big man I call my best friend to make sure I don't have to wait too long for him to do me the favor I'm asking."

Doc took Frank's not so subtle hint and headed out the door of his office. He knew he'd soon learn all about whatever it was the two couples were planning.

"We wanted to tell the two of you first and then ask you to do something for us. We hope you'll agree to do it," Frank stated. "Fact is, I've asked Maria to marry me and she's said yes. All that's left is for the best man and maid of honor to say yes so we can set the date."

"What Frank's trying to tell you is that I wouldn't want anyone but you to be my maid of honor, Kitty and Frank wouldn't want anyone but Matt as his best man. Of course saying yes means you'd have to promise to actually make it to the wedding in Hays City."

"We promise," Matt and Kitty replied together. "Set the date for a month from today. Even Doc will allow that I'll be recovered enough to make the trip to Hays by then," Matt added.


End file.
